vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emu Hojo
|-|Emu= |-|"M"= |-|Ex-Aid Level 2= |-|Hyper Muteki= Summary Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu) is a 24 year-old pediatrician and surgical intern at Seito University Hospital who is also secretly the genius gamer M. Because of his status as Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, he was able to use the Gamer Driver without the required surgery and become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido). As a doctor of CR, he is mainly tasked as Ex-Aid with eliminating the Buster Virus from infected patients in order to save their lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C | 5-A | Unknown, Low 2-C with Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation Name: Emu Hojo, Genius Gamer "M", Patient Zero, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Pediatrician and surgical intern at Seito University Hospital, CR (Cyberbrain Room)'s Doctor Powers and Abilities: |-|Human = Multiple Personalities (He has two different personalities, which can be separated when using Mighty Brothers XX), Statistics Amplification (In at least one occasion, the spontaneous activation of Emu's Bugster infection allows him to exert great physical strength), Gashat Creation (As Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, the progenitor of all the Rider Gashats and Bugsters as stated by Hiiro, he can use the Bugster Virus in him in conjunction with certain blank Gashats to create new, stronger forms for himself), Weapon Mastery (Can use his Rider weapons), Can resist Time Stop for seconds |-|Level 1-4 = All of human's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and weapons are energy-based), Can activates the Game Area |-|Level 5 = All of human's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight |-|Double Action Gamer Level XX = All of Human's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Duplication (Can separate his other personality, "M", to fight alongside him in battle) |-|Level 99 = All of human's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can "reprogram" and manipulates data), Flight (Can fly using his thrusters), Elasticity and Body Control (Can stretch his arm to grab enemy and various objects), Can activates the Game Area |-|Hyper Muteki = All of human's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (When using Glitter Sparking, his overall stats will be 2x stronger), Invulnerability (Immune to all attacks and negative status effects), Resistance to Time Stop (Completely unaffacted by Cronus' time stop) |-|Novel Gamer Level X = All of human's powers, Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Due to Mighty Novel X is a story of Emu's life, Novel Gamer has the ability to overwrite reality with his own speech such as, "Your attack won't hit me", "Eat my attack" and "I feel pain") Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fight against Zi-O and Geiz, and gained upper hand. Comparable to Riders in Build Series, which is comparable to Akaba who can do this) | Large Town level (Comparable to or stronger than Brave Safari Gamer, who defeated Ouja which comparable to Ryuki) | Large Town level (Stronger than before) | Large Planet level (Stated by Sento Kiryu and Kaisei Mogami that Hyper Muteki can destory the Enigma, which can physically pulling two planet earth's towards one another. Held his own against Genm God Maximum) | Unknown (Stated that Mighty Novel X wasn't made for combat), Universe level+ with Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Overpowered Genm God Maximum's reality warping) Speed: ''' At least '''Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic travel speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Genm God Maximum) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class P | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Planet level (Miraculously survived Genm God Maximum's attack) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver' - Transformation device. **'Rider Gashat' - Transformation trinkets. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder' - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Robot Gamer' - Ex-Aid's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. **'Burger Gamer' - Ex-Aid's Level 4 support robot summoned by the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. **'Hunter Gamer' - Ex-Aid's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. **'Maximum Gamer' - Ex-Aid's Level 99 support robot/armor summoned by the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. **'Pac Gamer' - Ex-Aid's support robot summoned by the Pac Adventure Gashat. **'Game Scope' *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Breaker' - Standard sidearm weapon, can be a hammer or a sword. **'Gekitotsu Smasher' - Robot Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapon. **'Trick Flywheels' - Sports Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. **'Dragon Fang' - Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. **'Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun' - Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapon. **'Gashacon Key Slasher' - Double Action Gamer Level X(X), Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Muteki Gamer's personal weapon. Intelligence: Gifted. Kuroto was jealous of Emu's idea, he's also a genius gamer who can play any games and adapts himself in many situations. Stated that he studied really hard to became a doctor. His Genius Gamer M personality can be very manipulative, as he tricks three Riders at once to battle against Graphite. Weaknesses: Very clumsy Key: Level 1-4 | Level 5 | Double Action Gamer Level XX | Level 99 | Hyper Muteki | Novel Gamer Level X Gallery Ex-Aid_Level_1.png|Level 1 Ex-Aid_Level_3.png|Level 3 Ex-Aid_Level_4.png|Level 4 Ex-Aid_Level_5.png|Level 5 Ex-Aid_Level_XX.png|Level XX Ex-Aid_Level_99.png|Level 99 Ex-Aid_Novel_Gamer.png|Novel Gamer Level X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Pain Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2